


Morning Coffee

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place during RCD Book 2, Chapter 12 when Thomas and MC are in San Francisco to secure funding for the Last Duchess.Clearly, I felt the slow burn was not long enough so I had to add another scene.
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Morning Coffee

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

Alex knocked on Thomas Hunt’s hotel room door. She took a moment to flatten her dress as she waited for the director. She hadn’t slept well the previous night, between being anxious about securing funding for _The Last Duchess_ and that almost moment between her and Thomas. She could still feel the touch of his stubble on his fingertips and the city lights reflected in the dark pools of his eyes were still shining bright in her memory. 

She began talking as soon as the door started opening. “Hi, I know it’s early, but I’ve been thinking about our meeting with Tucker Paisley and was wondering if you wanted to get coffee and run over our pitch once more before our meeting. Oh! Sorry!” 

Thomas stood there at the door, running a towel over his head as his hair shimmered with water, but what really caught her attention was his bare, taut chest. She tried desperately to keep her eyes from wandering, but it was quite difficult at that moment. The glimmering drops of water from his shower that still caressed his skin glowed in the morning light. Her eyes were only stopped from traveling lower by his pants.

She turned away quickly trying to give him his privacy her face quickly reddening at her own behavior. 

“Coffee sounds good. I appreciate your enthusiasm and commitment for this film. It will live and die by the efforts of this cast and crew,” Thomas offered. 

“Sorry!” Alex shuddered again, turning her attention back toward him. “Clearly, I should have called or texted. You just said yesterday you didn’t like that means of communication so I thought I’d stop by...”

“If I had reservations about opening the door once I saw it was you, I would not have done so,” Thomas interrupted her rambling, the corner of his mouth turning up in a smile. “Give me 10 minutes and I’ll meet you in the lobby.”

“Of course,” Alex agreed. She turned to leave, but couldn’t help herself glancing back once more as he turned and shut the door. Who knew Hunt was hiding that under his many layers and his grumpy and aloof exterior, Alex smiled to herself as she headed to the lobby to wait for Thomas.

Alex stood as she saw the now fully clothed Thomas Hunt exit the elevator, securing the last button on his jacket. 

“I know a place a few streets over if you don’t mind the walk,” Thomas barely stopped to greet her. 

Alex moved to match his pace. “How am I not surprised?” 

“After you,” Thomas held the hotel door for her.

“Thank you.” They had been together in San Francisco for less than 24 hours and somehow traipsing around town to Hunt’s favorite haunts seemed routine. She didn’t even need to ask where they were going. She almost hated to leave this afternoon.


End file.
